


[podfic] Eighteen

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: M/M, OR IS IT, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Spanking, Team Bonding, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Some team bonding rituals are more homoerotic than Farley had ever imagined.
Relationships: Farley Gordon/Moose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468229) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



> Cheers to the fabulous [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace), podfic beta and friend extraordinaire!!
> 
> Also thanks to the incredibly talented [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop), super cool human, author of the fic read here—and SO MANY more excellent ones I can't wait to read and podfic! HUZZAH for BP!! \o/

###### Podfic

 **Length:** 12:12

 **Streaming:** [1]

> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k85ktvtc1aqzhri/eighteen%20by%20codswallop.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 11.7 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Music from 'Score: A Hockey Musical'  
***** Slap and 'whoa-unf' noise from a clip posted by the team behind the production of Aliens at the Coal Mine Theatre, 2018  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read

**Author's Note:**

>  **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
> [return to podfic]


End file.
